Rosa Negra
by kmy-litha16
Summary: Todo el mundo se fue contra mi, ¿pero que me importa?, estoy mejor asi y asi me voy a quedar
1. Rosa Negra

Rosa Negra

_**Y aquí estoy, sola, abandonada por todo el mundo, mis hermanas me odian, el profesor Utonio no me considera su hija, toda Saltadilla me cree del lado del mal, y es la verdad... ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿A tomar el lugar de los RowdyRuff Boys junto a EL? Fácil, la rabia y la venganza me trajeron al lado del mal y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada por que es divertido ver sufrir a los RowdyRuff Boys y a las PowerPuff Girls, de las que alguna vez formé parte, un horrible error mío, que ahora estoy remediando junto a El ¿para que mentir? Nunca me había sentido tan bien, nunca me sentí así cuando luchaba contra el mal. Obviamente mi ropa cambió, ya no es la misma horrible ropita de niña mimada igual a la de mis ex hermanas, y ya no soy una Utonio, ¡ja!, Utonio, me da risa acordarme de que alguna vez formé parte de "ese" mundo, ahora mis nuevos hermanos son Jake y Derek, quienes luchan a mi lado. Yo soy Blossom Him, y no estaré en paz hasta ver destruidos a los RRB junto a las PPG**_

-¡basta ya Bombón!- gritó un chico de cabello naranjo con una gorra roja

-¡vamos! Apenas me estaba divirtiendo- dice Blossom sonriendo

-¡yo voy primero!- grita un chico de cabello castaño con puntas negras, Jake, quien fue a atacar a Butch, quien estaba muy herido

-¡no me dejaré vencer tan fácil!- dijo Butch levantándose con dificultad

-espera- le dijo Blossom a Jake

-ahora que-le responde Jake deteniéndose de golpe

-vallan a por las niñas lloronas- dice sonriendo malvadamente Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles estaban en el suelo inconcientes con varias heridas

-¡NO!- gritó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Boomer, mientras se interponía dificultosamente en el camino de Derek, Butch hace lo mismo con Jake

-valla, valla Brick te quedaste solo ¿cierto?- dijo mientras lo miraba fríamente

-Blossom, vasta, por favor no sigas haciendo esto, tu ere…- pero es interrumpido por Blossom

-¿buena? ¿Diferente? ¿Una linda rosa rosada? Jaja, eso es mi horrible pasado, Brick, ¿alguna vez le importe a esta horrible ciudad? Solo era utilizada para derrotar a villanos y a perdedores como tu, ya me aburrí- dice mientras se dirige a Brick para golpearlo, pero Brick la esquiva

-yo se que esa no es la verdad, es por mi culpa, yo… lo siento de verdad, fue un imperdonable error lo se pero, tu eres una hermosa rosa que se cambiando a color negro, por favor, no pierdas tu hermoso color rosa- dice Brick mientras le sujeta las manos

-¡que estas diciendo! Esas cosas son cursilerías que no funcionan conmigo Brick, si soy una flor, no soy una rosa… ¡además desde cuando te importo tanto! Recuerda que en el pasado solo deseabas matarme, incluso cuando te volviste al lado bueno, ¡querías mi lugar! ¡Pues ya lo tienes y ahora hazte responsable de eso!- le grita y le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo

-rosa negra, si tus pétalos marchitan yo también, por favor ¡Blossom vuelve!- gritó Brick entre lagrimas con sus ultimas fuertes

-me das lastima Brick, tu junto a tus hermanos y sus novias me dan lastima, por ahora los dejaré vivir por que hacerlos sufrir todos los días es muy divertido para mi, ¡Jake, Derek! ¡Vámonos!- dice Blossom y se va volando rápidamente

-¡nunca me dejas terminar!- grita Derek mientras lanza a Boomer junto a Bubbles y se va

-que aburrido-dice Jake y le da un golpe a Butch dejándolo varios metros abajo y después sigue a sus hermanos

-¡POR QUE!- gritó Brick entre lagrimas mientras golpeaba el suelo haciendo un leve temblor, y veía alejarse a Blossom junto a sus hermanos

-Blossom esto ya me esta aburriendo, ¿Cuándo los vamos a matar de una vez?- dijo Derek enojado mientras volaba a un lado de Blossom

-si, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de enterrarle mi puño en el estomago a el idiota de Butch- dice Jake quien llegaba en ese instante junto a sus hermanos

-paciencia ¿quieren? Ustedes saben que tienen que sufrir- responde Blossom tranquilamente, pero seria

-a mi me late que no quieres destruir a Brick por que sientes algo por el- le dice Derek

Blossom para en seco y toma a Derek por la polera muy enojada.

-¡que dices! ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Tu sabes que a el es al que quiero hacer sufrir mas que a nadie! ¡Por mi que los otros se pudran en el infierno! ¡¿Entendiste!- le grita Blossom a Derek zamarreándolo, mientras Jake disfruta la escena demostrándolo con una sonrisa malvada

-ya vasta hermanos del alma, vámonos o Him se va a enojar- dice Jake mientras sigue volando

-bruta-le dice Derek a Blossom

-idiota- le responde enojada Blossom

-.-.

En la casa Utonio...

-.-.

-algún día ¡la mataré!- dijo Buttercup levantándose dificultosamente de su cama, pero el dolor la hizo recostarse de nuevo

-basta tontita, te vas a lastimar mas- dijo Butch molestándola

-¡cállate! ¡Ni siquiera se que haces aquí!- le grita Buttercup enojada a Butch, quien reía victorioso

-ahora vivo aqui-le responde mientras sigue riéndose

-chicos, no creo que sea momento de pelear-dijo Boomer mientras mira a Brick, los otros hacen lo mismo

Brick estaba en la ventana con un viejo listón de Blossom

-debe estar sufriendo mucho- dice Bubbles tristemente

-su rosa se volvió una rosa negra-dice Boomer con la misma actitud de Bubbles

-un corazón tan fuerte por la exterior y por el interior sufre de depresión-dijo Butch mirándolo, pero se voltea al ver como todos lo miraban extrañado

-¡que! ¡También me emociono! ¡No soy de piedra!- les grita enojado Butch

-_mi rosa negra, tus pétalos son mi vida_- susurraba Brick mientras abrazaba el moño de Blossom, en la ventana, por la cual salió volando

-¡Brick espera…!-gritó Boomer

-déjalo, tiene que estar solo un rato-dijo Butch y todos se quedaron mirando la ventana

-.-.-

En el puente de saltadilla…

-.-.-

-me voy a lanzar al vacío para olvidar que te fuiste de mi lado y no quisiste regresar- dice Brick y se lanza por el puente sin deseos se usar sus ponerse para salvarse

Brick caía por el puente con los ojos cerrados, pero pasó algo extraño, algo o alguien lo detuvo, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Blossom sujetándolo y dejándolo en el suelo

-pero…-

-si vas a morir, yo quiero ser la culpable de esa muerte- le dice mirándolo seriamente

-¿Por qué eres tan bella y rozas la perfección? ¿Por qué eres tan fría sabiendo de que en realidad eres una bella y buena rosa rosada?... ¿por que, Blossom?- dice Brick mientras se pone de pie y la mira a los ojos

-por ser distinta, tu fuiste egoísta y yo fría, así será hasta que te logre matar, hasta ese entonces, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto-dice y se va volando, dejando a Brick con sus pensamientos, una lagrima traicionera cae por el rostro de Brick.


	2. Espinas

Espinas

_**Maldito corazón que todavía no puedo quitármelo, tengo que lograr sacarla de mi ser, se supone que soy un RowdyRuff Boy, las PowerPuff Girls son mis enemigas por naturaleza por que para ello fui creado, para destruirlas al igual que mis hermanos, entonces, ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué lucho contra el mal sin ningún beneficio? Mis hermanos al menos tienen un motivo, yo… yo solo tengo a… Mila, ¿en que estaba pensando? Yo no la amo y ella es muy buena conmigo, me gustaría saber que tengo que hacer… no la quiero hacer sufrir, mejor hablo con ella…es tan inocente y yo solo la usé para mis beneficios, yo no merezco su amor ni tampoco estar aquí, con los buenos….necesito…deseo… volver con Him, convertirme en su esclavo permanente, todo para estar con Blossom, perdón Mila. Yo soy Brick Utonio, y volveré a ser un Him junto a Blossom y sus hermanos.**_

-¡Brick, idiota! ¡Aquí estas!-grita Butch mientras va corriendo hacia el junto a Boomer

-no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de hablarle, Butch- le dice Boomer corriendo a su lado y mirándolo con cara de reproche

-cállate es mi hermano y yo le hablo como quiero-le responde Butch llegando hacia Brick junto a Boomer

Brick voltea a verlos con rabia y odio, haciendo que sus hermanos se asustaran

-¿Brick? ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuro, Mila, quien acababa de llegar junto a los RRB

-Mila…- dice Brick y sin motivo aparente atacó por sorpresa a sus hermanos con tal rapidez que no alcanzaron a defenderse, ante la mirada horrorizada de Mila

-Bri-Brick…que te pasa…-dice Mila asustada mientras da unos pasos atrás, pero Brick la sujeta fuertemente de los brazos

-Mila…lo siento, se acabó…perdóname, enserio-con esto la suelta delicadamente y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y se va volando a una velocidad sorprendente

-Brick… ¡Brick! ¡Espera!-grita inútilmente

-que paso… ¡ese idiota! ¡Cuando lo alcance yo…!-dice Butch pero no terminó por que vio a Mila con mirada de espanto enfrente de un chico de cabello rojo y ojos anaranjados, Derek.

-¡q-quien eres tu! ¡Aléjate!- le frita Mila tratando de contener las lagrimas de miedo

-o pobrecita, ¿me tienes miedo? Una chica tan bella como tú no debería asustarse con alguien como yo- le dice mientras le levanta el mentón delicadamente, pero con rostro malvado

-¡Ey tu! ¡Déjala en paz!- gritó Boomer mientras va a toda velocidad a atacarle, y logra lanzarle una patada en el pecho que lo manda unos metros atrás

-¡Boomer!-grita Mila y se esconde tras el, Butch se levanta y la defiende también

-¡vamos Mila! ¿Dónde esta tu novio? ¿No debería estar contigo? O ya te dejo….pobre, aquí me tienes ami si quieres- las palabras de Derek retumbaron en la mente de Mila hasta hacerla explotar de rabia,

Increíblemente, a una supervelocidad de la altura de las PPG y los RRB corrió hacia Derek quien estaba impresionado ante la rapidez de Mila, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mila lo atacaba ferozmente sin opción de pedir perdón o piedad, ni de defenderse, cuando Mila terminó de dejar semi muerto a Derek, se desmayó instantáneamente cayendo en el pecho de este, quien estaba inconciente. Butch y Boomer después de reaccionar del shock, fueron a ayudar a Mila, Boomer la tomó delicadamente apegándola a su pecho como si fuera una delicada flor

-vámonos Butch, últimamente ya no podemos hacer nada en contra de los Him-dice Boomer y con dificultad eleva el vuelo, ya que aun estaba muy lastimado después de los golpes de su hermano Brick

-bien…-dice Butch y vuela detrás de Boomer, pero se detiene sin que su hermano se diera cuenta

-esto, es por intentar hacerle algo a nuestra hermana-así le decían Butch y Boomer a Mila. Butch toma a Derek de la polera y tal como si fuera un pedazo de papel, lo lanza por el puente dejándolo caer a su suerte

-adiós, idiota- dice Butch mientras sonríe victorioso y se va rápidamente dejando una franja verde oscuro a su paso

Debajo del puente se ve a un chico de cabello castaño de puntas negras con una extraña marca bajo su ojo, sujetando de la polera a Derek

-solamente tenias que traernos a esa chica, ¿era mucho pedir? Idiota-le dice Jake al inconciente Derek mientras se va volando trayéndolo de la polera

-.-.-

En la casa Utonio…

-.-.-

-se están demorando demasiado-dice Bubbles preocupada

-¿no deberíamos ir a buscarlos?-dice Buttercup impaciente

-no chicas, aun están débiles de los golpes de los Him, deben recuperarse- dice el Prof. Utonio

-profesor… ¿usted ya no quiere a Blossom?-pregunta inocentemente Bubbles, el Prof. Utonio iba a responder pero en ese momento entran dificultosamente Butch y Boomer a la habitación por la ventana con varias heridas y cargando a Mila, Boomer deja a Mila en la cama de las chicas y cae inconciente, Butch cae de rodillas pero no inconciente como Boomer

-¡Boomer!- dice Burbuja desesperada y Bellota junto al Prof. Utonio la miran extrañados

-… ¿Qué? Es como mi hermano, ¿no puedo preocuparme?- intenta excusarse Bubbles apenada

-_esto siempre funciona_… Butch, eres un débil enano que no puede vencer a una chica, ósea, yo- con esto Butch hierve de rabia y como si no le hubiera pasado nada se levanta enojadísimo

-¡que dices! ¡Yo no soy ningún débil marimaaaaa…!-pero se detiene la ver el rostro del Prof. Utonio

-ma…ma… mas, te lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez por que eres una chica muy tierna- dice nervioso ante la mirada de su padre/suegro

-jaja sabia que funcionaria- dice Buttercup victoriosa

-¡que no se están olvidando de algunas personas!-grita Bubbles nerviosa refiriéndose a Mila y a Boomer

-¡cielos es verdad! Butch, lleva a Boomer a la habitación de ustedes, yo ayudaré a Mila-dice el Prof. Utonio examinando detenidamente a Mila para asegurarse que no tuviera alguna herida grave

El Prof. Utonio recostó a Mila en la cama de las PPG, ya que estaba con fiebre alta y tiritando, Bubbles y Buttercup estaban muy preocupadas, ya que estaba en peor estado que Boomer, ya que ella no es una superpoderosa, en cambio Boomer al serlo, sus heridas sanaron más rápidamente

-esto es grave, la fiebre no ha bajado nada a pesar de todos mis conocimientos curativos-dice el Prof. Utonio preocupado

-chicos hay algo que me extraña, ¿Qué le paso a Mila para terminar en este estado?- pregunta Bubbles a Butch y Boomer

- pues… no lo sabemos exactamente-dice Boomer

-Derek…- dice Butch pero es interrumpido por Buttercup

-ah, ese idiota, algún día le patearé el trasero tan fuerte que lo haré dar la vuelta al mundo-dice Buttercup levantando el puño

-como decía, Derek trató de llevarse a Mila pero nosotros obviamente la defendimos, pero Derek dijo algo de "acaso tu novio ya no te quiere" y Mila saco una fuerza sobre humana, ósea, fuerza que solo nosotros tenemos, y dejo inconciente a Derek, y después se desmayó- dice Butch relatando todo lo ocurrido

-mmm… Puede haber una razón para todo eso- dice el Prof. Utonio meditándolo

-¿en serio? ¿Y cual?-dice Boomer quien ya estaba curado de toda herida

-parte del poder de Brick se duplicó, enviándoselo a Mila a través de sus…- pero el Prof. Utonio no termina

-si…besos-le termina la frase Buttercup, con cara de asco

-exacto, pero como Mila es solo una humana, no puede manejar todo ese poder y todo la energía que utiliza se le va contra al cuerpo- dice el Prof. Utonio

-ahora entiendo por que esta así…- dice Boomer tocándole la frente

-Buttercup, ya que estas mejor, ve junto a Butch a comprar estas cosas-dice el Prof. Utonio y les da una lista, in despegar la mirada de los medicamentos

-profesor… ¿esta seguro de lo que dijo? ¿Buttercup y Butch?...-dice Bubbles sorprendida

-¿solos? ¿Comprar? ¿Los dos? ¿jun.…?-dice Boomer pero Butch le tapa la boca

-_cállate_- le dice y lo suelta, ya que el pobre se estaba ahogando

-bien…nosotros ya nos vamos… adiós-dice Butch y toma a Buttercup del brazo y salen por la ventana

-que raro… Buttercup no tuvo ni tiempo para protestar-dice Bubbles quien ayuda a Boomer a respirar lanzándole aire

-(respiro hondo) y-ya, gracias Bubbles- dice Boomer pero al darse vuelta, queda frente a frente con Bubbles, quien se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba abrazado con su "hermano"

-¡Boomer, Bubbles!-grita el Prof. Utonio

-¡que!- gritan Bubbles y Boomer nerviosos

-¡Mila esta despertando!-dice alegre el Prof. Utonio, los chicos respiraron hondo, por que el Prof. Utonio no los descubrió y por que Mila despertó

-_q-que paso…_-dice débilmente Mila

-tranquila, estas con nosotros, tus amigos- le dice Bubbles con cariño maternal

-De-Derek…- dice Mila y sierra los ojos nuevamente

-¿¡Derek?-gritan asombrados los chicos

-¿Derek? ¿Ese chico Him? Pero como…- dice el Prof. Utonio

-… ¿y Brick?- pregunta Bubbles

-¡Brick! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Brick fue el que nos atacó y después se fue!-dice Boomer desesperado

-¡pero por que!-dice Bubbles asombrada

-no lo se…me gustaría saber donde esta ahora- dice Boomer tristemente y Bubbles lo abraza y aun así el Prof. Utonio no se da cuenta

-.-.-

En la mansión Him…

-.-.-

-¡una cosa! ¡Una cosa te pido y no lo logras! ¡No sirves para nada!- le grita inútilmente Blossom a Derek quien estaba inconciente aun en su cama

-deja de gritarle, no creo que te hoya- dice Jake tranquilamente

-bien…bien… ¡despierta!- Blossom le iba a dar un golpe en la cara pero es detenida por Jake

-golpeándolo no vas a conseguir nada, o sino hace tiempo ya hubiera despertado, créeme, ya lo intenté mientras venia de camino hasta acá- dice Jake bajando el puño de Blossom

-bien, espero que despierte luego para dejarlo inconciente otra vez- dice Blossom tratando de controlarse

En eso, una sombra roja aparece ante los chicos

-a dios mío, ¿Qué le paso ahora?-dice EL al ver a Derek acostado

-le dio sueño ¬¬-dice Jake aburrido

-la chica que se supone que tenia que traer le dio paliza-dice Blossom tranquilamente

-jaja, idiota-dice EL con voz de afeminado

En ese momento, una explosión llenó la habitación de Derek de humo, cuando se dispersó, se pudo ver una silueta

-EL, quiero volver con ustedes al lado del mal- una voz inconfundible para todos los de la habitación

-¡Brick!- grita Blossom

-hola, mi rosa negra- dice Brick, quien ya es visible para todos.


	3. Niñeros

Niñeros

_**Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que Blossom se fue, Boomer y yo nos quedamos en la "mansión Utonio", tuvimos unos pequeños problemas al llegar, por que, primero que nada, Buttercup se puso de un humor de los mil demonios cuando el Prof. Utonio…si no se queden mirándome así, ahora que es nuestro "padre" ya no lo puedo tratar mas de nerd, ñoño, cuatro ojos, perdedor, sin vida social, rata de laboratorio, etc.…como decía, cuando el Prof. Utonio le contó que nosotros tres "somos sus nuevos hermanos", yo creo que lo hizo mas que nada para que las superbobitas si se llegaran a "enamorar" de nosotros…cosa que NO pasará jamás, no pudieran estar con nosotros por que seria algo incesto…aun que no fuéramos hermanos que llegaron del mismo vientre, bueno, experimento en nuestro caso, y lo peor de todo fue cuando Buttercup se enteró de que yo dormiría con ella…¡no piensen eso! Yo me refería a la misma HABITACION no CAMA, me da escalofríos el solo pensarlo… ¡que! Aun soy un niño que me creen, ¿mujeriego? Y si, todavía tengo ese peinado a lo Dragon Ball Z y que… ¿alguien quiere venir a intentar tocarlo si quiera?...bueno, Brick se volvió un cursi poético serio desde que llegamos aquí y Boomer…Boomer sigue siendo tan tonto como siempre, mas aun que tiene todo lo que necesita para sus "obras de arte", y yo…. Yo soy Butch Utonio, y aun pienso que las niñas dan asco y que ¡los chicos mandan!...aun que ya no pueda destruir nada.**_

Butch y Buttercup volaban a toda velocidad hacia "ese lugar" donde el Prof. Utonio los mandó a "comprar" el encargo especial

-oye idiota- dice Buttercup sin mirarlo

-que-responde sin darse cuenta de lo que le dijo Buttercup

-jaja y respondió- dice Buttercup soltando unas risitas molestas para Butch

-jaja chistosita, en fin…creo que aquí es-dice Butch señalando una casa extrañamente abandonada, en el bosque

-mmm… ¿estas seguro? No se parece a la casa de la descripción- dice Buttercup mirando un poco dudosa la descripción y la casa

-pues…claro que es esta…que me crees-le responde Butch algo nervioso

-yo creo que…-pero Butch ya estaba entrando

-Oh Butch… ¡espérame!- dice y va volando hacia la puerta

-oye idiota-le dice de nuevo

-que-responde otra vez Butch sin darse cuenta

-¿acaso no sabes que…?- pero Butch la interrumpe

-si se que me estas diciendo idiota, pero yo traigo una grabadora y puedo grabar todos los insultos que me dices y mostrárselos a nuestro "querido padre"-dice burlándose como niño pequeño

-¿¡Qué? ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Dame eso!-reclamaba Buttercup mientras trataba de quitarle la grabadora de las manos, pero le costaba trabajo por que Butch era algo mas alto que ella

-alcánzalo pequeñita- se burla Butch disfrutando tener a Buttercup así de humillada, lastima que nadie mas los ve

-bien, plan A-dice Buttercup con algo de asco al imaginarse lo bajo que iba a llegar por recuperar eso

-¿que? ¿Plan A? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Butch confundido, pero se sorprende al ver a Buttercup sentarse en el suelo y tocándose seductoramente el pelo, cosa que lo hizo ruborizares bastante

-Butch, que malo eres conmigo, yo que te quiero tanto hermanito- le dice Buttercup con cara tierna y ojos brillosos, con supuestas lagrimas

-y-yo yo… este…bu-bueno…yo no iba a…tu, ya sabes, y-yo no…n-no podría po-por que tu, y-yo…no podría…-balbuceaba nerviosamente Butch al no poder resistirse a la cara chibi de Buttercup

-¡ya eres mío!-dice Buttercup y radicalmente cambio su cara tierna a una de asesina y se lanzó encima del confundido Butch

-¡dame eso!- le gritaba Buttercup a Butch mientras sostenían una fuerte batalla, dejando varios "remedios" en el suelo al sacudir los muebles de esa oscura casa

Y así estuvieron largo tiempo, hasta que accidentalmente, Buttercup lanza a Butch tras la puerta haciendo que esta se serrara, y para mala suerte de Butch, la grabadora cae en la puerta una milésima de segundo antes que el y se la entierra en la espalda

-…ay…- "dice" Butch tratando de aguantar el dolor

-¡genial! Ahora estoy encerrada con el mas loco de los RowdyRuff Boys, suerte la mía…preferiría estar encerrada con Boomer, que seria mi esclavo-dice Buttercup con cara malvada

-ja…jajaja…jajajajaja ¡le gusta Boomer! ¡Jajajaja!-se ríe Butch retorciéndose en el suelo de la risa…y después por la patada que Buttercup le dio

-¡oye! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y debes respetarme! ¡Ve y prepárame un café!-dice Butch, Bellota estaba a punto de dejarlo inconciente, pero en ese momento siente una extraña fragancia…

-enseguida- dice Buttercup y se va a la cocina de ese lugar

Butch queda con los ojos como platos al ver que Buttercup lo obedecía

-jejeje…me voy a aprovechar de esto… pienso que la voy a pasar muy bien-dice Butch y se recuesta en una silla que no se como vio con todo oscuro.

-.-.-

En la casa Utonio…

-.-.-

-Prof. Utonio, ¿Cómo esta Mila?-pregunta Boomer quien entró recién a la habitación

-esta mejor, pero no esta recuperada totalmente…es una lastima, hoy entraba a clases con ustedes-le responde tristemente el Prof. Utonio

-profesor, ya llame a los padres de Mila, pero dicen que no van a poder volver a Saltadilla, tienen muchos tramites aun-dice Bubbles entrando a la habitación

-bueno, entonces se quedará aquí, no la podemos dejar sola en su casa- responde el Prof. Utonio

Suena el teléfono

-¿hola? ¿Si?... ¿ahora? es que…bueno, bueno al primer vuelo, bien, gracias y adiós- el Prof. Utonio cuelga

-¿Quién era profesor?- pregunta curiosa Bubbles

-tengo que irme-dijo el Prof. Utonio serio

-¿irse? ¿A dónde?-pregunta Boomer sorprendido

-a Europa, lamento decirles que no volveré dentro de 3 años-dijo el Prof. Utonio triste, mientras Bubbles lo veía a punto de reventar en llanto y Boomer aun no salía de su asombro

-¿i-irse? ¿p-por tres años?...¡no profesor no se valla, no me deje sola!- Bubbles se abalanzó en los brazos de su padre llorando de una forma muy lamentable

-Pero Prof. Utonio, no puede irse, no puede dejar a sus hijas solas, aun no son lo suficientemente grandes para…-pero el Prof. Utonio lo interrumpe

-ustedes, los RowdyRuff Boys, cuidarán a mis hijas y a Mila-dijo seriamente

-n-¿nosotros? Pero Profesor, somos los RowdyRuff Boys, ¿lo recuerda? Además, no somos lo suficientemente mayores para encargarnos de alguien enfermo y tres chicas-dijo Boomer preocupado

-ustedes son los RowdyRuff Boys, son superpoderosos, además mis niñas también, sabrán cuidarse, yo se que es una decisión difícil pero, este viaje es muy importante para la humanidad- dijo el Prof. Utonio abrazando a Bubbles

-valla-dijo de repente Bubbles

-pero Bubbles-dijo Boomer sorprendido

-es un viaje importante para usted, no puedo ser egoísta y pensar solo en mi y dejar de lado la humanidad, por eso…y-yo intentaré no llorar cuando UD no este, Profesor-dijo Bubbles abrazándolo fuertemente

-has crecido mucho Bubbles, me siento orgulloso-dijo el Prof. Utonio abrazándola

-señor…- dijo Boomer tratando de no sonar grosero al interrumpir la despedida de padre e hija

-¿si, Boomer?-pregunta el Prof. Utonio

-y-yo… yo cuidaré de sus hijas, junto con mis hermanos, no las dejaremos solas, UD puede…puede irse tranquilo-dijo Boomer dándole la mano

-gracias, Boomer-dice el Prof. Utonio, devolviéndole el apretón

-¡los quiero tanto!-dijo Bubbles y abrazo a los dos

-iré a empacar sus cosas, profesor-dijo Bubbles secándose las lagrimas y yéndose

-Boomer-dijo el Prof. Utonio

-¿si? ¿Pasa algo?- dice Boomer preocupado

-quiero que me prometas algo…-dijo el Prof. Utonio mirándolo seriamente

-lo que quiera-le responde mirándole de la misma forma

-tus hermanos y especialmente tu…-

-.-.-

En la mansión Him

-.-.-.

-¡que haces aquí!-grita Blossom con furia siega

-yo vine…por que quiero volver a ser parte de los Him-dice secamente Brick mirando a EL

-te vas a arrepentir…-dijo Jake mirando hacia otro lado

-y se puede saber… ¿Por qué mi hijo TRAIDOR quiere volver?- pregunta EL marcando con voz diabólica la palabra traidor

-por que me aburrí de mis hermanos y de las entupidas de sus "hermanas"-dice Brick seriamente, Blossom frunce el seño un poco al ver como trata a sus hermanas, pero no lo hace notar

-ami se me hace que quieres volver para estar con tu "rosa negra"-dice Jake mirándolo neutralmente

-¿¡que dijiste idiota?-dice Brick perdiendo la paciencia

-lo que oíste, imbécil- responde tranquilamente Jake

-¡SILENCIO!- grita EL con su vos macabra

-mmm… ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuándo fue que morí?-pregunta Derek con pajaritos en la cabeza

-Brick, tu podrás entrar de nuevo, si logras vencer a…Blossom- Dice con una sonrisa malvada

Brick se sorprendió con lo que dijo EL, Blossom seguía normal y con odio en sus ojos aun

-acepto-dijo Brick casi por inercia


End file.
